


A Poem By Benton Fraser

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and ice rule Fraser's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem By Benton Fraser

Title: A Poem By Benton Fraser.  
Character: Fraser/Victoria and Fraser/RayK  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 277  
Summary: Fire and snow rule Fraser's life

 

Fire and snow.

The two elements that ruled my life.

Each one beautiful.

Each one deadly.

Victoria. As cold as snow. As dark as a moonless night.

Her fingers were cold in my mouth. Her words were pure in my ear.

I thought I could dispel her darkness with the fire in my heart, but it was just a flicker compared to her.

Her love and hate mixed until they were inner twined into something horrible.

She will always be my Ice Queen clothed in darkness and cold, a crown of snow upon her head.

The darkness and cold would have consumed me. I would have let it.

A shoot rang out in the night and I fell onto cold ground.

The pain in my back paled in comparison to the pain in my heart.

A heart that had been frost bitten.

If Victoria was fire than Ray Kowalski was fire.

His smile was warm and bright. His temper sparked. His hair was sun kissed.

The heat of his embrace slowly melted my heart, even from the very first day. All I could give in return was my companionship.

At night I would dream of being in Ray's bed.

We went to Canada on the trail of my mother's killer and returned as partners and more.

Ray kissed me while we were in Canada.

Ray's kisses were so hot I thought I might combust. I told Ray and he laughed, his eyes shining in camp fire light and he said he would take that as a challenge.

When we finally made love Ray's skin was hot.

Fire and ice might be deadly, but they made who I am.


End file.
